Red and Yellow Hybrids
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Red y Yellow han desaparecido, han pasado tres años y nadie los a podido encontrar, todos están devastados, sin embargo, los pudieron encontrar, pero...Ya no son humanos - Historia 100% mia no al plagio.


-¡Todos cuidado al ingresar, debemos sacar a todos los prisioneros y noquear a los Rocket! -gritaba la oficial al mando-

Todos prepararon a sus Pokemon y abrieron de golpe la puerta de aquel laboratorio. Todos entraron corriendo por distintas direcciones, eso incluye a nuestros dos protagonistas que corrieron hacia las celdas.

-¿Crees que estén aquí? -pregunto con algo de esperanza la castaña-

-Han estado desaparecidos por mas de tres años, si no están aquí, entonces ya no se donde buscar -dijo de manera seria el castaño-

La castaña se cayó y silenciosamente le rezo a Arceus para que ellos estuvieran ahí.

Vieron las celdas, eran de metal pulidamente blanco, con vidrio de tres centímetros de grosor, pudieron ver que había cuerpos de personas tirados en ellas, muertos.

La castaña se llevo una mano a la boca intentando no vomitar por cada vez avanzar ver mas cadáveres, el castaño se mantenía serio sin embargo sentía el mismo malestar que la chica.

Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron una puerta de metal, "No entrar" Con rojo y letras mayúsculas.

-¿Y eso? -mirando la puerta-

-Probablemente un Pokemon que estaba afuera de su alcance -dijo mientras seguía avanzando mirando las celdas-

La castaña no escucho al hombre y siguió mirando la puerta, siguió su instinto y uso sus habilidades para abrir la puerta, al ver lo que había en la habitación se llevo una mano a la boca.

-¡GREEN! -grito tan fuerte como pudo aun sin quitar su shock-

Green, al escuchar al grito de la castaña, corrió hacia ella.

Green: ¿Qué pa-

Ensancho sus ojos todo lo que pudieron, y abrió un poco la boca.

Ahí encadenados de pies a manos, con la ropa toda rasgada, heridas en todo el cuerpo, y abrazados, se encontraban una rubia y un azabache dormidos, o mejor dicho inconscientes.

Eran Red y Yellow.

Ambos castaños los miraron en shock.

Los habían encontrado.

Por desgracia, no en las mejores condiciones.

Green: -gruño- Blue, ayúdame a quitarles las cadenas, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí -dijo dirigiéndose a Red para sacarles las cadenas-

Blue: C-Claro -corrió a sacarle las cadenas a su mejor amiga-

Al sacarlos, pudieron ver como las cadenas les dejaron marcas a sus mejores amigos, ambos gruñeron ¡Ellos no se merecían esto! Pero no podían hacer nada ahora, lo hecho, hecho esta, y nadie puede cambiarlo.

Los cargaron en sus espaldas y corrieron hacia la salida, ambos con un pensamiento.

"Tranquilos ya están a salvo"

…

Estaba abriendo los ojos, sentía que estaba sobre algo suave, algo que se sentía muy familiar, miro a su al rededor vio que estaba en una habitación blanca con aparatos extraños en todo el lugar ¿Ya no estaban en el laboratorio? ¿O ellos estaban preparándolos para otro experimento?

Al darse cuenta de este pensamiento, inmediatamente se levanto de golpe y miro frenéticamente a los lados.

Ella no estaba ahí, demonios.

Se levanto de la cama, ¿De donde vino eso? No importa, sintió algo en su mano, una aguja estaba conectada a su brazo y un hilo trasparente le mostraba que le estaban poniendo un extraño liquido, se alarmo, entonces si, los estaban preparando para otro experimento, se saco inmediatamente la aguja y corrió hacia la puerta, para su sorpresa la pudo abrir, salió de aquella habitación con la intención de encontrar a su compañera, hasta que vio a dos castaños mirándolo preocupados, se puso en posición de ataque inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde estoy? -pregunto amenazante a los dos castaños-

Blue: estás en el Hospital, Red has estado tres años encerrado con el Team Rocket ¿Puedes decirnos que hicieron? -dijo de la manera mas calmada posible-

Red: ¿Dónde esta? -dijo aun amenazante, ahí es cuando empezó de sus manos empezó a salir un humo negro con purpura, los castaños vieron esto impresionados, sin embargo el ni se inmuto- ¿Dónde esta?! -dijo esta vez mas fuerte-

Green: Red tienes que calmarte, somos tus amigos, no te haremos daño -dijo también intentando calmarlo-

El al escuchar la palabra "Amigos", se calmo un poco, eso lo demostró sus facciones y el hecho de que el humo ya no salía tan intensamente.

-Aaaahhh -escucharon un grito de lejos-

Red: ¡Yellow! -corrió hacia donde se escuchaba el grito-

Ambos castaños se miraron y corrieron tras el azabache, al llegar abrieron la boca de la impresión.

En la habitación había cosas que estaban flotando por doquier, con un aura rosada, como si alguien estuviera haciendo Psíquico, ambos voltearon a ver a un rincón donde estaba Yellow abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro, sin embargo notaron que había una especie de campo de fuerza rodeándola.

Red: Esta bien Yellow -dijo acercándose tranquilamente al campo de fuerza, llevo una mano, aun con el humo purpura, y trapazo el campo, el se metió en el campo y abrazo a su compañera- Todo esta bien, ya no estamos en el laboratorio

Yellow, al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, lloro, pero lloro de alegría y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, las cosas dejaron de flotar, inmediatamente cayeron al suelo.

Green y Blue veían esto impactados, junto con la enfermera, sea lo que sea que les hicieron el equipo Rocket, ellos ya no eran normales.

Y eso solo les daba mas arrepentimiento.

…

Estaban saliendo del Hospital, según los doctores, solo necesitaban descansar, apenas abrieron las puertas, flashes de luz los cubrieron, Yellow se oculto detrás de Red mientras que el la tomo mas fuerte de la mano y siguiendo a los castaños pasaron la multitud.

-¡Champion Red! ¿Qué se siente ser liberado del Team Rocket?!

-¿Yellow del bosque Verde es su novia?

-¡Deme su autógrafo!

Eso y mas comentarios y preguntas de todos, sin embargo no querían responder nada.

Siguieron su camino hasta el coche de Green.

…

Al escapar de los reporteros llegaron al Gimnasio de Green, el abrió la puerta y se encontraron con todos los Dex Holders.

Gold: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Que alegría que Allan vuelto! -dijo con una sonrisa y de brazos abiertos como si esperara un abrazo-

Sin embargo, los recién llegados solo lo miraron extrañados.

Blue: -suspira- Parece que el trauma de lo que les hizo el Team Rocket, les hizo olvidar todo lo que pasaron fuera de el -dijo entristecida de que sus mejores amigos no la recuerden-

Crystal: Yo creo que es natural, han pasado tres años, quien sabe que les hizo -dijo de brazos cruzados-

Green y Blue se quedaron especialmente cayados, la escena del hospital en sus mentes.

De pronto la Pokebola de Green se abrió y de ella salió un Eevee, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el Eevee corrió hacia Red y Yellow y los tiro al piso.

Green estaba a punto de decir algo, hasta que escucho las risas del dúo, todos miraron curiosos y vieron que Eevee los estaba lamiendo en la cara y ellos gustosos lo aceptaban.

Todos sonrieron ante eso, sin emabargo, algo paso que los hizo abrir la boca hasta el suelo.

Un luz estaba apareciendo en las cabezas de Red y Yellow y de ella salieron dos pared de orejas, una de Umbreon y otra de Espeon, mas las colas de dichos Pokemon.

Todos vieron esto impactados, sin embargo sus preguntas fueron respondidas.

El Team Rcoket, los había transformado en híbridos.


End file.
